The Curse of Regina Mills
by jhuniemarieilarde
Summary: The story that comes after the final battle. Regina Mills world went upside down when she got hit by a curse but that's not only her only problem, she also learned a shocking secret about her past that will make fighting her screwed up fate even harder.


CHAPTER ONE

Emma already defeated the Black Fairy and lifted the curse that separated us. As for me and my sister Zelena, we are working our butts off trying to restore Storybrooke the way we always know it. The curse ruined the entire town and as mayor and the queen, it's my job to clean up the mess. I haven't really spoken with the Charmings since we got back here let alone Emma. Henry said she's still coping up from the final battle. I haven't seen Gold either and Gideon. Last time I remember they sided with the Black Fairy. I actually can't blame them. They are just thinking about their family. I understand it because I went through the same thing when my mother came here in Storybrooke.

I rebuilt some parts of the town namely my vault, my house, the Charmings apartment and Emma's place. I also restored Granny's and the town hall so the people can stay there while I am fixing things. Zelena came in to my vault with the other ingredients I need to rebuild this whole town once and for all. "Got everything, where do you want me to put them?" she asked in her hype and cheery voice. "Over there is fine", I answered without even looking at her. I am so fixated in getting this done. She handed me a cup of coffee. "Go on. You need time to rest too you know. You, maybe, the most powerful witch in Storybrooke but you're also human", she said. I looked at her and she's right. I grabbed the coffee and put down the vials of potions on the table and sat down. Robin is with Snow's so Zelena can help me here full time.

"How is it going with the Charmings?" I asked her since that she's constantly in contact with them.

"They're holding on. Still shaken up by the final battle but you know how they are, they will get over it", she answered.

"I have to get this whole place back up as soon as possible", I said.

"I know but you can't sacrifice your health. Look at your hand", she said. I looked at my hand and it's shaking, too much use of magic.

"I'll have plenty of time to rest once I'm done", I said then put down the coffee and get back to work.

My sister left for the meantime to go check with her daughter. I finally finished the potion I need to make Storybrooke whole again. I brought myself in the Main Street. This is the center of the town and this is where I should pour the potion. I opened the vial and pour it to the ground. I closed my eyes and concentrate. I worked my magic and let it flow through my hands and onto everywhere. I watched the houses slowly coming together. It's working. I saw Henry and the Charmings came together. Their eyes lit up as they watched what's happening around us. Emma and Hook came long as well. I did it. Once everything is fixed I dropped my hands. Henry came running at me and gave me a hug. "You did it, Mom. Storybrooke is back on the map", he said. I laughed. "Well not technically on the map but I got where you're going", I said.

The people came out of the town hall and settled into their own places. Everything is exactly the same. Then I suddenly felt dizzy. The whole scenery is spinning in my eyes. "Regina, are you okay?" Snow asked when she saw me grabbed the post. "Yeah I'm okay. It just took a lot to do all that magic but I'll be okay. I think I need to rest for a while", I answered. She nodded. I'm just glad that having the town fixed gave hope to everyone especially to my friends and family. I let go of the post and tried to walk with them when a dark magic hit me from nowhere. I fell on the ground and passed out.

Vision, I'm having a vision. The Black Fairy down at the mines surrounded by lots of black fairy dusts. This is more fairy dusts than the one she used to curse Storybrooke. She enchanted and planted them under the town. She took out a big black book that seems to be filled with lots of dark spells. She cast one spell that attached itself to the fairy dusts. Then my vision is over. "Regina? Regina? Wake up", Emma shakes me to wake me up. I opened my eyes and saw everyone staring down at me. I got up and held my head. "What happened? We just saw a dark ray of light hit you. It all happened so fast", Snow asked. I am still gathering my thoughts so I can answer that question. Then I noticed something on my hand. I looked closer to it. It can't be.

"What is it Regina? What's going on?" Emma asked.

"The Black Fairy, she built a failsafe into her curse. Whoever will rebuild the town will be marked", I answered.

"Marked? What do you mean?" she asked again. I showed her my hand.

"The mark of darkness", I answered.

I went home and crashed onto my bed. I felt so tired. The Charmings insisted that I should stay with them until we figure out about this but I wanted to be alone for a while. It's not easy accepting that my fate is now officially doomed. I noticed something inside my closet, a box. That's odd it's never been there before. It could be wind up here after I rebuilt the town. I got up and check out what it is. I pulled it near my bed and opened it up. It's full of books, old books to be précised. I have never seen these books before. I am pretty sure it's not from the library. Some of the books are in different language. Some are in English. They all have one thing in common: they are all about dark magic.

There's one book that stood out to me, a big black book filled with encryption of dark symbols and spells. I saw it in my vision. This was the book that the Black Fairy used to cast the failsafe. This is where she got the spell that marked me. I can feel so much dark magic in it like it has been enchanted somehow. I put it back inside the box not because it scares me but because it's very tempting. I have always been addicted to power. That's one of my biggest problems aside from drowning in vengeance.

I cannot sleep anymore so I decided to go downstairs. I saw Zelena sitting by the dining table. She looked at me surprisingly like she didn't expect to see me up. "Regina, what are you doing up?" she asked me. I gave her a roll of my eyes. "What are you doing up as well? It's late", I asked her back. She frowned and checked her watch. "What are you talking about? It's almost six in the morning", she said. God I totally lost track of time. I went to the kitchen cabinet and took out a bottle of wine. Zelena just watched me pour a drink. I offered her some but she declined.

"Wine at six in the morning, what's going on, sis?" she asked.

"You won't believe me if I told you", I answered as I took a sip.

"Try me", she said. I raised my hand and showed her the mark. Her eyes widened in shock.

"Regina, that's the mark of darkness. How did you get that? Did you offer your soul to the darkness?" she asked me.

"God no. I am the Evil Queen but I am not like that. The Black Fairy apparently built a failsafe into her curse and this is the result", I answered.

"We have to find a way to remove that from you before the darkness claims you", she said.

"You can't be more right", I replied.

CHAPTER TWO

I called Emma to meet me in my office. She came in half an hour later. She apparently cooked breakfast for Henry and Hook. Marriage to a pirate suddenly made her domestic and boring. "What do you find about the mark?" she asked me as she put down a container full of pancakes on my table. I brought out the book where the Black Fairy got her spell. Emma tried to touch it but it seems like light magic can't touch this book. "Emma the mark of darkness only appears on someone who offered his soul to darkness. I have no idea how the Black Fairy pulled it off", I answered. I opened the book and magic it so it will translate the symbols into English. "What does it says?" she asked. I flipped the page to the one that tells about the mark of darkness.

The door opened and came along the Charmings with Henry. They all have their game faces on which I'm not so thrilled about. "Mom, Dad, Henry, what's going on?" Emma asked them. I closed the book and put it inside my drawer. "We raided the library to find information about the mark of darkness. We know about the claiming", Henry answered. Emma looked at me confusingly. I sort of forgot to tell her about that part. "What claiming?" she asked. I would answer that but it seems like they did an extensive research so I just let them talk. "Apparently, once you've been marked, the darkness will claim you, no exact date", Snow answered. They learned the basics, I'm impressed.

"So the darkness will claim you?" Emma asked me.

"That is right", I answered.

"What will happen if you got claimed?" she asked again.

"I will become evil again and there's no turning it around this time. I will just be pure evil", I answered.

"Unless we do something about it, according to Mother Superior there's a way to beat it. You have both light and dark magic in you. As long as you have light magic, the darkness can never claim you", Henry said.

A ray of hope just shone in my day right now. I thought I am already doomed. I will not turn evil any time right now because I have light magic in me and as long as I have it then I'm safe. They took me out to Granny's as a thank you treat for rebuilding the town. When they said a nice lunch I didn't expect it to be a lunch party. I should know by now that my family loves to throw parties. Everyone is there from the munchkins to Cricket, even the fairies. I told Zelena about the good news and she's happier than I am. I sat on the bar and ordered whiskey. I am up for almost 24 hours now and I need something to get me going through this happy day. I removed my gloves and put it inside my coat pocket. I stared at the mark on my hand. "Still worried about that, aren't you?" Tinkerbell asked as she sat down beside me. I haven't seen this fairy in a while. "I know I shouldn't be but seeing this on my hand is a constant reminder that my fate can easily shift any moment", I answered. She took my gloves out from my coat. "Then don't look at it. Don't forget you always have a choice. So choose to live and enjoy this day", she said.

I'm about to wear my gloves again when the ground shakes. Everyone gasped and stopped from whatever it is they're doing. I got out of my seat and went outside of the diner. Emma and the others followed me. A dark smoke is running around Storybrooke. "What is that? Part of the failsafe?" David asked. I reached out to get a glimpse of the smoke. I pulled my hand back right away. "What is it Regina?" Emma asked. It's not from the Black Fairy. How the hell it got out? "That's not part of the failsafe. That came from a long forgotten realm. It's the Essence of Darkness", I answered. I didn't feel any portal opened around town. No one has seen it either. The fairies came out and saw the essence too. They know what it is. We don't have much time. We have to move.

I went back to my office with my sister to check the Black Fairy's book for answers. Her failsafe might have triggered something that releases the essence out of that realm. I flipped through the pages and found the page dedicated to the Essence of Darkness. "I got it", I said. Zelena came to me to take a look. "What does it says?" she asked. I ran my fingers through the symbols so they would turn into English. "It's not good. The Essence of Darkness is pretty much like the Dark One without a vessel. It will snuff out the light of everyone in this town", I answered. I closed the book and a piece of paper fell from it. Zelena picked it up and opened it. It's not from the book. It's handwritten. "The marked one will be known. The Queen of Darkness will ascend to the throne. The darkness will rise. So is the beginning of the Apocalypse", Zelena reads. It sounded so cryptic but I got the gist of it. She looked at me and I know she got it as well.

I went to the Main Street where Emma is waiting. I ignored the note we saw from the book. We have a pressing matter at hand. "Regina what did you find?" she asked. I looked around and I can't find the essence. "The essence it will snuff out the light in everyone in Storybrooke", I answered. Her eyes widened. "Just like what the Dark One did to you?" she asked again. I nodded my head. When the Dark One was released from Rumplestiltskin, it attacked me and tried to snuff the light out of me but Emma sacrificed herself and she became the Dark One. "It will start by snuffing out the light at the one with the purest heart", I said. Emma looked around. I never knew anyone with a heart without a dark spot even Snow has that. Emma can fight off the darkness going through her heart. Then I finally got it. I looked at her. "Henry", I muttered and then ran.

We got in Emma's car. I dialed the phone and called Snow and David. They said that Henry is with Zelena in their apartment. Emma speed up the car. She instantly becomes a race car pro whenever she's full on Savior's mode. We finally reached the apartment and saw the essence left the place. We both ran as fast as we could but I got in there first. I saw Zelena leaning over to Henry while carrying her daughter. He's on the floor, unconscious. I ran to him immediately. "Henry! Oh my god…honey, please wake up. Mommy's here. Come on, Henry…" I desperately called to him but he's not waking up. "I can't stop it. It just came at him so fast", Zelena said still shaken up from what happened. Emma got to us and felt his pulse. She shook her head. "Is he dead?" she asked trying to hold back her tears. "No, his heart stops beating because the light is gone from his heart but he only has a couple of hours otherwise he will die", I answered.

I gathered my thoughts in my head. There has to be way to save my son. I read hundreds of spell books there has to be something. Snow, David and Hook arrived and saw us. "Oh no…Henry", Snow muttered. He has the purest heart. A heart filled nothing but light. Now it's all gone from him. He will be gone from us soon too. That's it. "I can bring him back", I said. Emma looked right up to me. "How?" she asked. This is the only way and I'm not sure they will understand but I can't lose Henry, not like this. "The essence took the light out of his heart that's why it stopped beating because his heart is nothing but light. I can give him my light and it will restart his heart. He won't die", I answered. She looked at me carefully and to Henry and back.

"Regina you can't do that", Zelena said.

"If you give Henry your light, the darkness will claim you and you will become evil again", Emma said.

"I know…it's the risk I'm willing to take for Henry", I said.

"There has to be another way", Snow said.

"There isn't and frankly we don't have much time to discuss this because he can die any moment", I said to Snow.

"I get it Regina that you want to save him but something worse can happen than you being evil again", Zelena said. I know she's referring to the note we found in my office.

"I don't care what will happen to me or to anyone else! I lost too many people in my life already, Daniel, Robin. I will not lose my son too. I will give my life to him if I have to. Don't try to stop me", I exclaimed.

I let out the light from my heart then straight to my hand. It glowed with such light. I looked at Henry and brushed his hair with my fingers. "I love you so much, Henry. I will not going to let you die", I said to him and leaned over to kiss his forehead. I put my hand on his chest and transferred my light into his heart. I can feel all the happiness, hope, even love drift away from me. My emotions grew heavier and darker. Sadness, lost, betrayal, the feeling of being alone, all came to me so fast. "Regina…" Emma muttered when she saw me feeling the change in my heart. I felt Henry's heart starts beating again. He drew his first breath. He's alive. I did it. I hold on to the feeling of love. He opened his eyes and looked at me. "Mom…what are you doing?" he asked me. I gave him a smile. "Loving you in any way I can", I answered then love finally slipped away from me. It's done.

CHAPTER THREE

I stood up and stepped back. I watched Emma and the Charming family gathered around Henry. They are so happy that he's alive. They always have been a family. I'm the outsider one, really. My son travelled to Boston on his own to find Emma because he's so unhappy with me. Hope is such a cruel thing. I saw Zelena staring at me with tears in her eyes. I wonder what her problem is. She suddenly went all Big Sister on me after years of trying to destroy me and remove me from existence. "Regina, are you alright?" she asked me. Her voice is trembling and I don't know if it's because of fear or concern. "Why wouldn't I be? I am just fine, sis", I answered in a voice I so recognized before. Everyone looked at me including Henry. "Thank you", Emma said for bringing Henry back. I didn't do it for her but it seems like she received the benefit of it again. "You're welcome. Now you can play happy family", I replied and then disappeared.

I went to my vault, the only place in this whole forsaken town where I feel me. I looked around and all I can see are dark magic things. That's right. It's always been who I am, in leagued with darkness. I know any moment from now, the darkness will come to claim me. I'd rather be here and alone than have a freaking audience to watch that happen. Then I heard footsteps coming in. I already knew who it is or who they are. Emma and Henry came in. "What are you doing here?" I asked them. Both of them have this pity in their eyes, pity for me. I don't need it. "I want you to come home with us. We are your family", Emma answered. I scoffed and laughed. "Family? Since when exactly? We're not even related. I just happened to adopt your son you tossed right after his birth. That hardly makes us family, Miss Swan", I said.

"What about me? I'm your son too. Please Mom come with us, I need you", Henry said.

"Really? I thought you were so unhappy and miserable with me that you have to go to Boston on your own to find her. You disregard everything I did for you once you learned who I am from a crappy story book. Now you got what you always wanted, your true family. You don't need me anymore", I exclaimed.

"I do", he said.

"No you don't…get out of here", I said.

"Regina that's enough, how can you say that to Henry?" Emma intervened.

"Because he needs to wake up with the reality that not everyone has a happy ending", I said.

Then I felt it. It is slowly crawling underground and on its way here. I looked at Henry and saw tears fall from his eyes. I know it hurts him things that I'd say. But he needs to learn how to live without me because he will. I can't feel love fully anymore but somehow for some reason, there's still a small spark in it left in my heart, for him. "You have to get out of here, now", I warned them. It's coming nearer. "What's going on, Regina? Something's up I know it", Emma asked. She really has a talent with truth. I met her eyes and she already got what's happening. "It's happening now, isn't it? The darkness, it's going to claim you now", she muttered. She stepped forward in an attempt to get me. I stopped her and pushed them backward, enough for me to put a magic wall between us.

"Regina what are you doing?!" Emma exclaimed while she tries to break the magic wall. The black smoke of darkness entered the room. "Mom! Let us help you please…you can't do this!" Henry exclaimed. The love in my heart grew stronger. Tears appeared in my eyes as the smoke crawl from the floor towards my legs. "There's nothing you can do, Henry. There's nothing anyone can do. I'm sorry…and I love you. Thanks for trying, Emma", I said. This could be the last time I will remember how love feels like. I closed my eyes and let the darkness come to me and then everything went blank.

I woke up in strange dark room. This is not my room. I got up and saw I'm wearing a long black dress. My hair is longer than what it used too and the mark on my hand is gone. I went to the mirror and I got the full picture. I looked just like when I was the Evil Queen only now I have a paler skin and my lips couldn't be more red. My hair lies perfectly on one side. So this is what the Queen of Darkness looks like. I went outside to see what's out there. I still have no idea where I am. One thing I know, I am in a castle. The whole place is a combination of black and red. I saw the servants doing the table. They all bowed and scattered away when they saw me. Even the knights which don't look like a knight did the same thing.

I went to the balcony and saw a whole town from up here. This is not the Enchanted Forest and definitely not Storybrooke. I think I already know where I am. I felt a dark force came in the room. "So tell me, why am I in this long forgotten realm?" I asked without turning my back to see who it is. "This is where the shunned, unloved, and people with the darkest hearts is casted out from the world", a man answered. Sounds like a description of me. I turned around and saw a man in a suit. He's tall and has pale skin. His eyes are as dark as night. "What is my purpose here then, join the club?" I asked again. He smiled and it revealed his white fangs. He walked closer to me. "You're here to fulfill your destiny, Your Majesty. Your destiny is to free Hollow Isles and start the Apocalypse", he answered. So this is what that little note means. The note Zelena and I found hidden in the book. "I didn't catch your name, mister", I said even though I already have an idea. "Forgive me, my queen. My name is Victor but everyone knows me as Dracula", he replied.

I am stuck in a dead world with the king of bloodsuckers. I am guessing those knights I saw weren't really knights but vampires too. I am thrilled by the idea of freeing this place and unleashed them into the world. I wonder what chaos that would bring. We dined in a festive dinner he prepared for my arrival. Of course, his main course is blood. After dinner, he gave me a tour of his castle. It's quite similar to my castle back in the Enchanted Forest, although flowers are not so popular in this world. "Have you thought about what I said about your destiny, my queen?" he asked me while we are walking back to the castle. "I did…I am intrigued with the idea of snuffing all the light in the world but we need to be careful about this. I'm sure by now the heroes know about it too. They will make preparations. Everything needs to be perfect", I answered.

Days passed and Victor showed me everywhere in Hollow Isles. Some of Ruby's kind is in here, those who chose to be evil. I can see why this world became a prison for darkness. There's no portal aligned for this realm. Even the other realms opened a portal it will never reach this world. He also took me to his dungeon and it's not a prison. It's where he keeps his meals, the weak citizens of his kingdom, the lesser evils. I watched him feed on one poor lady. He drained her with her blood. It only took less than five minutes which is highly impressive. Victor grew on me each day. He's a dangerous man and that's how I like it. He's awfully evil just like me and he does everything I say.

We bid each other goodnight even though the sun never shines in this land anyway. It's always night in Hollow Isles. I went inside my room and picked out a dress. Victor gave me a set of gorgeous dresses. Then I saw something on the wall covered with a white sheet. I went towards it and removed the cover. It's a mirror, the same I have in my vault. It must've been taken with me when the darkness claimed me. I touched it and a spark flew from the mirror and my fingers. I worked my magic on it and it showed me Henry in our house. He's sitting on my bed. "Henry we have to go", Emma said as she entered my bedroom. She saw Henry looking at my picture. She sat with him. "Do you think she's okay wherever she is right now?" he asked her. Emma put her arm around him to comfort him. "I don't know, kid. But I hope so", she answered. "I miss my mom so much", he said and then cried. I reached my fingers on the mirror to touch his face hoping I can wipe away his tears.

Then something hit me. I remembered everything, the first time I saw Henry, his smile, my friends, my sister, Robin. I remember what love felt like. I pulled away my hand from the mirror and the images disappeared. I was reminded of the things I forgot when I got here. Tears fell from my eyes. How is it possible? The darkness snuffed all the light in my heart. I shouldn't be feeling love right now. I should be just pure evil. Actually, I was. I was even planning on bringing the Apocalypse onto the world. I can't do it because if I do, it will hurt my son. But I can't leave this place either. I was brought here. The only way I can is if I will be taken out of here but no one is powerful enough to do it. Rumple is a good choice but he's nowhere to be found. I need to stop this whole destiny thing and be a hero again.

CHAPTER FOUR

Victor laid out to me his plans the next day. I keep up my evil mode so he won't suspect that I am out of the whole Apocalypse business already. Once freed from this prison, he will launch attacks on different realms. Basically it will going to a massive bloodshed with the children of darkness playing and feeding off humans. "You forgot about the heroes, dear. Most importantly, you are forgetting about the Savior. She will stop all of these", I said to him. He put his arms around me. "There's only one Savior, love. There are lots of realms. She can't save everyone", he said. He got a point. To be honest, it's not hard to play evil because I am too. What's hard is to keep in touch with the tiny little light inside me. It's like when I suppressed the Evil Queen inside me. I am at war with my instincts again.

If Victor's plan succeeds, a lot of people will die and I doubt that Emma and the others stand a chance against us. I don't think I can fight the darkness in me anymore. The longer I stay here the harder it gets. Being with Victor all the time doesn't help too. The evil in me likes him so much. It's like a fatal attraction. I have to find a way to get out of here before I fulfilled my destiny as the Queen of Darkness. Luckily, Victor went out to visit a small village he wants to include in his meal collection. I am left alone in the castle. This will give me the chance to think of something. But no matter how hard I think there's no one powerful enough in Storybrooke that can create a portal going here and back. Zelena would've been it if she hasn't sacrificed her magic to save all of us. Everyone I know who can is already dead.

That's right. I am the Queen of Darkness now. I have so much power that's beyond anyone right now. I went to the mirror and opened it to see my town. The cavalry is inside the library trying to learn more about me. I know the one person who can get me out of here. I opened a portal on the Main Street. It's taking a lot of dark magic in me to do this and this might crushed the little light left in my heart but it's the price I'm willing to pay. I did it. I managed to open the portal. Now it's all up to them. I can barely feel the light inside me but the job is done. Hopefully they pull it off.

I stand at the balcony waiting for Victor to return when he came in with two peasants. "What is this?" I asked him. The man looked like a disgusting pirate and the woman looked like a harlot. "These two committed a crime. They brought light into their hearts", he answered. Oh I didn't know this place have laws. I looked at the two peasants. I wonder…I ripped out the man's heart and he groaned in pain. I stared at his dark heart and there I saw it, a small beam of light. "Well it appears you were right, my dear. A little twinkle of light in his beating heart, remarkable", I said. Fear registered in both of their eyes. I guess they never seen anyone ripped out hearts in this world before. "Let's see why, shall we?" I said and then magic the heart so I can determine what's causing the light to appear in his heart. "Interesting, love. You fell in love with her", I muttered.

"Now that is a rare occasion", Victor said with delight.

"Shall we find out if she feels the same way about you as well?" I asked the man.

"Don't you dare touch—", he said but he's not able to finish his sentence because I took his voice.

"Now is that your way to speak to a queen? How rude…but I admire your bravery. That kind of courage only comes out from a little thing called love", I said then ripped the woman's heart out.

"So…do we have a love birds here?" Victor asked clearly amused by all this.

"Oh yes, we do. Congratulations, now you know that she loves you too. Too bad she won't live the day to tell you that herself", I answered then crushed her heart.

The woman fell dead on the floor. He cried in a mute kind of way. This is all so entertaining. I watched the poor man grieved. Then I gave his voice back. "Why?" he asked me, such an overrated question. "Don't you know, love is weakness", I answered then crushed his heart as well. Now they are both dead. I looked at Victor and he nodded to his creatures. They all gathered around the two dead bodies and feasts. "That is impressive, Your Majesty", he whispered in my ear. One thing with vampires, they moved so fast. One moment they are standing on the other side of the room, the next thing is they're already caressing you. "I'm glad you liked it. So…is there anything else you like?" I suggested. He put his lips on mine and then we disappeared.

I woke up on Victor's chamber. He's next to me watching me. He brushed my hair with his fingers. "What?" I asked him. Could he be more gorgeous? He kissed me gently this time. "You are so beautiful, Regina. I can look at you for eternity", he answered. If it's possible for me to blush, I will. I put my hand on his chest and felt his heart pounding so fast. "Do it", I said. He looks at me carefully. I know he's been fighting it inside him. "Are you sure?" he asked me still couldn't believe. I nodded my head and then tilt it back to show my neck. He leaned over. I can feel his breath on my skin. His lips are brushing on my neck. Then his fangs pierced through my skin. I felt a jolt of pain but it didn't last long. I felt nothing after that.

Everything is already set. Today is the day we're going to show the world what darkness looks like. I let the magic flowed into my hand. It glowed with dark magic. "Regina", a familiar voice called me just as I was going to open the portal of this world. I closed my hand and turned around. I was right. It's her. "Mother", I muttered. Then Emma and the Charming family came running behind her. Victor looked surprised to see guests in his castle. His vampires surrounded them. "Welcome to my humble kingdom. To what do we owe the pleasure?" he greeted. I saw Henry came with them. "We're here to get my daughter back", Mother said. She got really the spine to talk back to Victor.

"Sure you are, but there's one problem to that. She doesn't want to come with you", he said.

"Are you sure about that? How do you think we're able to come here?" Mother teased.

"Lies… Regina is the Queen of Darkness now. She and all of us will destroy your precious world and there's nothing you can do to stop it", Victor proudly said. I met Henry's eyes.

"Mom…please, I love you, we all love you", he whispered. It hit me again, love.

"Children, kill them all", Victor ordered.

The vampires slowly appeared. Their eyes fixated on them. David drew out his sword. Victor laughed. Then they all jumped at them but I raised my hand and they all have been suspended in mid air, frozen. Everyone looked at me surprisingly except Henry. "Regina what are you doing?" Victor asked me. I didn't look at him. I closed my fist and crushed all of them then scattered their ashes away as I opened my hand. "Saving my family", I answered. Emma and Snow smiled at me. The light in me grew stronger. Victor growled. "If you think you can take her away from me, you're wrong", he said angrily then disappeared. I appeared between him and my mother.

"One more step and you'll turn into ash", I warned.

"But how? You are our queen. You're supposed to be evil", he asked.

"Don't you know? Love is the most powerful magic of all", I answered. Then I took my mother's hand and we left the Hollow Isles all together.

CHAPTER FIVE

We appeared in Snow's apartment where Zelena is waiting with Robin and Neal. I am back to my old self, the short hair and the office attire. "Regina! You're back", Zelena exclaimed as she went to me and hugged me. I saw my reflection in the mirror. I no longer have the pale skin and super red lips. I am back. I checked my hand and there's no mark either. "Mother, you got my message", I said to my mother. I didn't think I will pull it off but I did. "You did great, my darling. You fight the darkness and you succeeded", she said. Everyone is smiling. Is it really over? "Did I really beat it?" I asked them. I am not sure. All I did was escape that wretched world. "Well, so far you're back in Storybrooke and you don't look scary anymore and there's no Apocalypse happening. I think you did", Snow answered.

Snow and David are cooking in the kitchen while my mom and Zelena are doing some catching up in the living room. Emma and Hook are playing parents with the two babies. I took Henry upstairs so we can talk. I've said some horrible things to him before I got taken to Hollow Isles. "Look, Henry I'm really sorry about the things I said to you at my vault", I apologized. He held my hands and stopped me. "It's okay, Mom. I know you didn't mean any of it. I love you and you love me that's all that matters to me", he said. I pulled him to me and hugged him tight. The love that we have for each other is what saved me and the world from going completely dark. I couldn't be luckier to have a son who never gave up on me.

Snow called us downstairs. The food is ready. We all gather around the kitchen bar. I am suddenly having a headache, must be because of the realm travelling. Hook gave a cheesy speech about family and love. It just made my headache worse. Try listening to a pirate talking about hope and love. It's irritating. "This could be the start of our happy beginning. I think we all deserve it. I can speak for myself, after being a pirate for over a 100 years, becoming a Dark One, dying, enslaved by the God of the Underworld and coming back to life, I'd say we deserve it", he toasts. I rolled my eyes and scoffed. "That you did, coming back to life and I still have no idea why", I muttered to myself. Apparently I have said that one out loud and everyone looked at me.

"Regina, are you okay?" Snow asked me. I looked at her.

"Yeah, why?" I asked her back.

"Sis, you looked awfully pale. You sure you're feeling alright?" Zelena asked.

"I think so. My head hurts but it's tolerable", I answered.

I put my hand at the back of my neck when I felt a little jolt of pain and I flinched. "Let me look", Mother said. She went towards me and looked at my neck. "I think I know why you're feeling ill. He drank from you, didn't he?" she asked. I tried to remember. It's hard when you're having a splitting migraine. I finally remembered. I let him bite me when I am drowning with darkness and lust. "I think he did, yes. Why? What's going to happen to me?" I answered then asked. Please don't tell me I'm going to be a vampire too. "It's poisoning your blood. It won't affect you if it's done on a regular basis or if you become one of them", Mother answered. I sat down and pondered on her answer. "So you're telling us that the only way to stop the poison is to have a vampire bite her everyday or if she turns herself into one of them?" David asked, by the sound of my mother's answer, yeah. "I think I may know of something, a cure but I'm going to need help", Mother answered.

According to Mother, she needs help from Rumplestiltskin. There's only one problem with that, we don't know where he is. So we went to my house where I have a limited supply of ingredients she needs. She created a summoning potion that will force him to come to us even we don't have the dagger. Mother used Henry's blood since he's his grandson. A few minutes later, Gold appeared right in front of us. His face filled with surprise. "Hello Rumple, it's been a long time", Mother greeted him. It turns out he took Gideon and Belle with him back in the Enchanted Forest. Belle is against the whole idea but their son wants it so she just rolled with it. "Why did you bring me here?" Rumple asked my mother. She's the only one strong enough to face him on her own. After all, she's her first apprentice. Mother asked if I can leave them to talk alone.

I went upstairs to change. Henry came with me to check on his room and get some stuff. After I changed into a comfy pantsuit, Henry showed me some new pages that he wrote in the story book. He's now writing on a new one because the original one has already been filled, so technically this is chapter two. I got so curious on what my mother and Rumple is talking about so I went to the mirror on my wall to take a peek. "Mom, Grandma said to give them privacy", Henry said. He's always the righteous one. But I know my mother, there's always something with her. I raised my hand and caught Henry's eyes. He looked at me disapprovingly. "What? I'm curious…Okay, I'm just going to watch for a minute then that's it, I promise", I replied. He took a deep sigh and nodded.

I magic my mirror and it showed Mother, Rumple with Zelena, Snow and Emma. I thought she wants privacy with him. "I need your magic, Rumple", Mother begged. This is one circumstance that I saw fear in her eyes. Not fear from the Dark One but fear of losing me to the darkness. "Tell me, Cora, why would I even help you?" Rumple asked. He seems like he doesn't want to cooperate. They have so much history together. I wonder what my mother did to him. "Because we can make a deal. You help me save Regina and I will never bother you again so you can play happy family with your wife and son", Mother answered. It seems like a good deal to me, reasonable. Rumple knows it too.

"Deal. What help do you need?" he asked.

"I need help with a poison, vampire's venom, Dracula's specifically", Mother answered.

"Cora, I am powerful but you know I can't help you with that. The cure to the venom is the magic of her parents. You need her father for this", Rumple said.

"You're absolutely right", Mother replied.

The air suddenly stopped. Did I just hear that right? Mother and Rumple locked eyes. I don't believe this. "No", he muttered. Emma and Snow looked back and forth at the two of them. This is not happening. "Oh for the love of god…are you kidding me right now?" Zelena exclaimed. Emma and Snow still confused about what's happening but I'm not. It's crystal clear to me. "What's going on?" Emma asked. Mother is still not saying anything. She's letting Rumple to absorb it. "I'm Regina's father?" he asked her. Henry stood up from my bed and went beside me. "Yes", Mother answered. My head is going to explode. This just makes everything even more complicated.

A whole twisted screwed up family tree. I am Snow White's stepmother. Emma is my step granddaughter. Henry is my step great grandson and I am his adoptive mother. His father is Rumplestiltskin son and now I found out I'm his daughter so Neal is my half brother and that makes Henry now my nephew. I need some aspirin or a gin. "But how? I don't understand", Rumple asked her. I might ask the same question. I don't freaking understand. "Before I marry Henry, I already knew. I told him and he accepted her and loved her like his own. I never break from your deals", Mother answered. Deals? What is she talking about? "You did break from our deal", Rumple said. Everyone is hanging on from their words. "I didn't. You altered our deal. You wanted my first born child but you changed to 'our' first born. I could've gone out of Wonderland to take Regina away from you but I didn't. She did what you wanted her to do, cast the dark curse", she replied.

Alright, that's it. I can't take this anymore. I turned my back from the mirror. Henry watched me paced from one side of my room to another. Everything is becoming so clear. I once asked Rumple why he chose me to cast the curse but he never gave me the answer. But now I got the answer I needed. All the things that had happened in my life, I now know why they happened. Everything is a manipulation, all of it. "I can't do this. I can't deal with this. I just can't", I muttered in my frustration. I can't breathe and I think any moment I will pass out. "Mom, are you okay?" Henry asked me.

"No, Henry, I'm far from being okay", I answered.

"Just let them heal you first then we can deal with this later", he said.

"No", I said.

"What no?" he asked.

"I can't deal with this. I need to get out of here", I answered and then took myself out of the room before he can say anything.

CHAPTER SIX

I went to my vault. Questions are rising in my head. He found Zelena. She's more powerful than I am but he didn't choose her. He chose me because he thought I am Cora's first born. He chose me to get back on her but in reality he got his end of the bargain. He might not know it then but it happened. Fate? I have no idea. My life is one twisted life. Come to think of it, there's even this chemistry between us that my evil half ended up hooking up with him. I wonder what she will say if she found out that she once wanted to sleep with her own father. I looked at the mirror to check on the bite on my neck. The venom is spreading through my veins and it will reach my heart anytime soon.

For sure they are looking for me by now. Henry told them I left. I magic the mirror to see where they are. Yup, they are looking for me. They went to my office and Emma is trying my cell. "Her vault, she always hides in her vault", Snow said. Smart girl, she knows me well. I have to get out of here. I can't face this new dilemma right now. I don't know how. I can't even wrap my head around it. I brought myself back in my house. They are all gone and they will not come here for the next couple of hours. I put protection spell around the house so no one can come through. I know my mother and Rumple can break it but it will take them time and I can make my escape.

After I did that, I went back to my room and change to my pajamas. If I'm going to die I want to be comfortable. I lie down on my bed and stare at my picture with Henry. He'll be fine. He got a lot of people who love him. He got a family. I don't need to worry about him. I closed my eyes and fell asleep. I know I'm dreaming. I'm in this room and the walls are painted with blood. It all scattered around the room and dead bodies everywhere. This room belongs to Victor's castle in Hollow Isles. "Regina, are you sure you wanted to go like this? Are you ready to give up your power? Everything you worked for? I am waiting for you, my love", he said as he offered his hand on me.

My phone rings next to my ear. It's Henry. He's been trying to call me for more than 20 times. I ignored the call and then I saw Robin Hood's picture. I missed him so much. I never even have the chance to say goodbye to him. He's just lost to me forever. I think it's better to go this way. I'm always going to be a villain. No matter how hard I try to be good and I did become good, there's always a force of fate that's pulling me to the side of darkness. Villains don't get happy ending. That much is perfectly clear to me. Maybe in another life I will be with my thief again. Maybe our happy ending isn't right now. Maybe happiness is waiting for me in the afterlife. The happiness I've been searching for my entire life.

I ran straight to the bathroom to throw up. It's blood. I washed my mouth and my face. I saw my reflection in the mirror and I looked like crap. The venom is an inch away from my heart. This is it. I walked towards my bed when I felt someone is trying to break my protection spell. They are here already. I have to delay them so they won't be able to save me. I went downstairs and put another protection spell. I am getting weak. If I try to do magic even a little bit, I will pass out. That means I can't magic myself to another place. The door burst open as the whole gang came through. "Regina I can explain", Mother said upon seeing me.

"What is there to explain, Mother? I understand everything. You brought me into this world because of a deal", I said.

"We can discuss this later after we save your life", Rumple intervened.

"Oh, now you care for me? You suddenly went fatherly to me. Have you forgotten how many times we tried to kill each other?" I retorted.

"It's more than just a deal", Mother said.

"Of course it was. You darkened my heart, swayed me to another path, let me drowned with revenge, molded me into a monster so I will cast your precious curse so you can find your son. And you, Mother, you raised me so I will achieve your dream for yourself, to be a queen, even if it means ripping the heart out of the man I loved. Yeah, I think it's more than just a deal. You both used me. You never even loved me, do you?" I exclaimed.

"That is not true. I love you, Regina. Always been and always will. Even you pushed me into that mirror, banished me to Wonderland and shut me out of your life, I love you", she said.

"Please, Regina…let us save you", Rumple said.

Tears fell from my eyes. Things are flashing back in my head. All the manipulation, all the lies, everything is coming back. "My whole existence is based on manipulation and darkness. Of course, I'm the daughter of the Queen of Hearts and the Dark One. What good could come from that?" I muttered. Mother used her magic to break my spell. "You are good Regina", Emma said. Oh that's right, we're not alone. They are here the whole time. "Yeah, I'm starting to regret that. I don't know what's real and what's not", I replied. Blood flowed from my nose. I fell on the floor. I am going to somewhere that the people I love can never hurt me. Mother and Rumple hurried up beside me. They took my hands and do the spell to cure me. But it's too late.

I opened my eyes and I'm in a forest. It doesn't look like the one in the Enchanted Forest. It's so much nicer, greener. I'm wearing a sky blue dress. I always like this color. It appears I'm alone. I walked and walked but I think I'm in the deep parts of the woods because I've been walking for hours now and I can't reach any villages or town. Then I heard something. I'm no longer alone. I don't know if I still have my magic here. I tried to make a small fireball and it worked. I can defend myself. I turned around with a fireball on my hand and I saw the end of an arrow pointing at my face. The arrow lowered and I saw the man behind the bow. "Robin? Oh god, is it really you?" I asked in surprise. He's standing right in front of me. The man I loved. "Yes, it's really me, Regina", he answered.

He took me back to his camp. He has no merry men here but it's peaceful. "Am I dead? Are we in some sort of a heaven?" I asked him. The last thing I remember, I let myself die in a vampire's venom. "Sort of…this is the in between. I don't know what realm is this but this is not where the departed souls go. It's like a stop by. There's always a chance to go back", he answered. I heard about a place that's been referred as the 'in between'. I have no idea how he got here. Hades said that once hit by the Olympian crystal the soul will be obliterated. I guess Henry was right, can't trust the God of the Underworld.

"If we can go back, why didn't you come back to me?" I asked him.

"Believe me, if I can I will but my spirit has been tethered to this place. I don't have a body anymore but you still do", he answered.

"No…no, I'm not going anywhere. I'm not leaving you here", I said as I put my hands around his face.

"You have to, you have a family to get back to", he said.

"What family? Everything is a mess. I can't lose you. I just found you. I missed you so much", I said.

"Then come find me again in another way. But you have to go back now, before it's too late", he said.

"Please don't push me away", I begged.

"I'm not. I love you so much. We are destined to be together and nothing can change that but not like this. Find a way. I'll be waiting", he said. I nodded my head.

"I love you too", I replied and kissed him. He slowly disappeared from me. Then…then I woke up.

CHAPTER SEVEN

I woke up gasping for air. My mother pulled me so I can sit up and breathe. I am alive. I am back in my house, in my pajamas. I pushed her away. "Why did you bring me back? I already found him. I was with Robin and I was happy. Why do you have to bring me back?!" I exclaimed hysterically like a child that got taken away from her favorite doll. No one said anything. They all just watched me. Mother pulled me in her arms and hugged me tight. Then I heard her cry. Next thing I know, tears are already running down my face. I asked to be taken to my bedroom to rest. They all respect it and let me be on my own. I know what I have to do now. I have to find Robin in that realm and get him back. I have to find a way for us to be together. He's waiting for me.

I went to the library the next day to look for any information about the in between. Belle isn't here so I have to do the searching myself. I picked five big books all piled up in my arms that I can barely see where I'm walking. I placed them on the table and dropped them as soon as I saw Emma standing in front of me. "What are you doing, Swan?" I asked then picked up the books I dropped because of her. "I'm going to ask you the same thing. Shouldn't you be resting?" she said. I am not use about this kind of treatment. "I am looking for a place and it doesn't concerns you so you can leave me alone", I said. I flipped through the books I got. Emma looked at them. "Realms, it's all about other realms. It's Robin Hood, isn't it? What happened when we lost you for that brief moment?" she asked me. Brief moment? I was there with him for hours.

"He's trapped in this realm that's been said as the in between for souls. The souls can stay for a short period of time where they have a choice to come back to life if they can or want. He can't get out there because his soul is tethered to that place. He has no body. I need to find what realm is that and find a way to bring him back", I answered.

"Okay, what do you want me to do?" she asked. I looked at her confusingly.

"You're going to help me? You're not going to stop me, tell me that this is crazy?" I asked her in disbelief.

"Do you remember what I promised you? I promised you I will help you get your happy ending and I know you've been happy but Robin will complete everything for you. I will not stop until I did that so yes, I'm helping you", she answered.

For the next couple of days I busied myself learning about realms in order to find Robin. Emma helped me do the research. She also did the talking with the fairies to get information. Fairies are not really my fans in this town. No matter how we hard we work, we still don't have anything that might help us find Robin. I went to my office and took some books from the library with me. Henry set a date for us this afternoon so I have to finish all my paper works this morning and got this reading done. The door opened and it's Zelena. She brought me a small chocolate cake. "What's this for?" I asked her. It's not like her to get me things like this.

I noticed that the book from the Black Fairy is still sitting in my drawer. "I thought sweets might lift your spirits up", she answered then sat down. I closed the drawer so she wouldn't see. "Mom put you up to this, didn't she?" I asked her again. In the short time we've been sisters, I already know her completely. This is not her way of cheering me up. "She's just worried, that's all. She's been here for a week now and you're not even talking to her", she answered. That's right I brought her back from wherever she was to help me get out of Hollow Isles. "Good, gives you more time to hang out with her", I said. She eyes me seriously. She's not buying that I'm avoiding our mother so they can have the time for bonding and she's right. "I'll talk to her when I'm ready", I said. I just have no idea when that time will be. At this point I don't even want to think about it. I just want to get Robin out of that place. "Just get ready fast. We don't know how long she got to stay here", Zelena said.

As soon as my sister left, I took out the book from the drawer. I got an idea. I was able to bring my mother here from Olympus. Maybe I can do the same thing with Robin. I just need to know what magic I need to use in order to do so. It took a lot of dark magic for me to get Mother here and send her a message. I don't care if this will put me in the brink of darkness again. I need Robin to be in my life right now. I opened the book and searched for any spells that can help. I finally found what I'm looking for. I picked up my phone and call Emma. I asked her to meet me outside my vault. If I'm going to do this I need to do it in an open space, otherwise I will cause a lot of property destruction.

Emma arrived twenty minutes later. I checked my watch. I still have time to do this before my date with Henry. "You said you found a way?" Emma asked still catching her breath. I kind of don't get it. She's driving anyway, why she's catching her breath? I showed her the book. Her eyes widened when she saw it. "The Black Fairy's book, Regina I don't think that's a good idea. That book put the mark of darkness in you", she said. She does have a point but I will do anything to get my love back. She of all people should understand. "I know but I have read probably every book in the library and I found nothing. Light magic can't do anything but it's not the only magic I can use", I said. I was able to use both when I break the curse by kissing Henry. That true love's kiss activated the light magic in me I never thought I had all these years.

"Regina I understand you wanted to be with Robin so badly but think of what it will do to you. You beat the darkness in you. Using this much of dark magic, you can be in danger again", she exclaimed.

"I don't care what it will do to me. It feels like everything in my life isn't real. My parentage is all screwed up. My past was sort of scripted from the moment I was conceived. I am sharing my son with you. I need something that feels whole and real to me. I need Robin", I said.

"That's not true. We are here for you. All of us, my parents, me and Henry", she said.

"You won't understand because you already have your family fixed. You're complete. I'm not. I called you here for support. I supported you when you want Hook back. I followed you in hell and back. I need the same thing from you now, please", I replied.

She looked at me for a minute, trying to widen her understanding. She knows I'm right. If she's in my shoes right now, she'll make the same choice as me. "Alright, you got it. What do you want me to do?" she asked. I handed her a piece of paper with a barrier spell. It's not dark magic spell so she can cast it. "I need you to put a wall around us. This can get messy and it can't reach the town", I answered. She nodded. I taught her enough magic for her to be able to do this. She put the wall around us. The wall is made by light magic and what I'm going to do is dark so the town is safe. I opened the book to the spell I needed. I blew on the spell and absorbed it. I put the book down. I can feel the dark magic inside me growing. This is just the boost I need. I let it all flow on my hands. Then I opened a portal focusing on Robin and not thinking about anything else. It's what I did with Mother, just think of the person and not realm.

A dark portal opened. I concentrate harder. I can do this. I can pull this off. I thought about that magical forest and his camp, his face, his smile. A moment later I felt a spark. I found him. I used more magic to separate him from that place. When I did, I pulled him out of it and into the portal. It's done. Robin came out of the dark portal. I closed it and stopped the magic. He looked around him and in Emma and me. "Regina?" he called. I can't believe this. I actually did the impossible. I ran to him and hugged him tight. He's back. "You're back!" I said. Emma removed the wall around us. My magic did more than bringing him back from that place. It also gave him his body back. That part I have no idea how it happened but it did, like magic. "You did it. You found a way", he said. I kissed him. Everything's worth it. "Yes, I did. Emma helped me too", I said. He looked at Emma and said thank you.

"Why don't we head back to town and let everyone know the good news?" I asked them.

"Sounds good to me, you still have that date with Henry", Emma answered.

"Right, you can come along with us. He will be thrilled to see you back", I said to Robin.

"Well I couldn't ask for more", he said with a laugh. As we are walking back, I felt a haze and grabbed his arm. "Regina, are you alright?" he asked me.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine. Don't worry. I'm hungry that's all", I lied.

"Then we better hurry up", Robin said. I met Emma's eyes and she knows I was lying but she chose not to say anything.

CHAPTER EIGHT

We met Henry at Granny's. Everyone stopped eating when they saw Robin came in the room. The whole town attended his funeral so it's not a surprise that they would react like this when they saw him walking around in Storybrooke. Even though I brought the Wish Realm's version of Robin, the people still can tell whether it's the Robin they all know or not. Right now, they can certainly tell that this is the original Robin Hood. Henry's eyes lit up when he saw Robin with me. "Mom…is he really Robin Hood?" he asked me while his eyes are fixated on him. "Yes, honey. He's really back", I answered with a full smile. Henry hugged Robin to welcome him back into our lives. He always likes him for me. I didn't notice that Snow and David are here as well. "Robin, oh my god, I can't believe you're really back", Snow exclaimed and then gave him a hug. "We missed you so much", David added as they shake hands.

We all sat down and ordered burgers and fries. They asked me on how I was able to bring him back. I told them that I used some spell and that Emma helped me do it. David and Snow told Robin the things that happened to Storybrooke while he was gone. I saw my mom by the bar alone. I thought Zelena and her are doing some mother and daughter bonding together. I walked towards her. "Where's Zelena?" I asked her. She looked so surprise that I am talking to her right now. "She took her daughter home but she'll meet me later. Is that your thief?" she answered then asked me back. She always called Robin a thief not that it's not true but he got a name. At least now she doesn't seem to disagree with my choice of man, unlike before. "Yes, that's him, Robin", I answered.

"Zelena told me he died because of Hades. How is he now here?" she asked again.

"When I died temporarily, I saw him in this weird realm a sort of in between. I brought him back just like I did with you but his is more permanent", I answered. Mother looked at me carefully.

"How did you bring him back?" she asked me. I know she sensed something. I didn't answer. "Regina what did you do?" she asked again.

"What I needed to do in order to live. I am losing sense of life after everything I found out about me, about you…he keeps me centered and on the right path. I love him", I answered.

"We'll figure it out. What's important right now is that you're happy", she said.

That stunned me. I thought she's going to scold me about the extent of what I've done but she didn't. For the first time, she understood where I am coming from and disregard her own feelings and opinion. I think having her heart back inside her really did change her. "Where is Gold?" I asked her. I haven't seen him since he helped bringing me back at my house. "He went to get Belle and Gideon back here", Mother answered. It looks like he's trying to bring the family together. "Well, I think Zelena is going to take awhile to get back here. Why don't you join us? Henry will love it and it's your chance to get to know Robin", I offered. She looked even more surprise. It's a terrible thing what I learned about my past and how I was brought into this world but I have to admit, my mother loves me and I have to focus on that if I want to stay on the path of being good. "I would love that", she accepted.

After our lovely meal with the Charmings and Mother, Robin and I went home. Zelena looked like she's seen a ghost when she saw Robin. I explained to her everything that has happened. At first, she's worried like Emma did but I assured her that I will not going to be evil. She let Robin see his daughter and we let them have time together. Robin put his daughter to sleep so Zelena can go out and be with Mother. Meanwhile, I got to spend time with the man of my life. We catch up for hours. "You ripped your own heart to save Zelena from yourself?" he asked when I told him about getting rid of my evil half and her screwed up alliance with my sister. "Yes I did… Don't look so surprise. Zelena and I already worked things out and even at that time we didn't get along, I can't let her die", I explained.

"I'm so proud of you. You went through all of those things and you stayed good. You faced everything as a hero", he said.

"Except for the last event, I believe the Charmings told you about me being the Queen of Darkness and my destiny to bring the Apocalypse into the world", I said.

"Yes they did and you surpassed that too. You're here now and the world is just fine", he said.

"For now… I don't want to alarm you but I want to be honest to you. I used dark magic to bring you back. The spell I used, that's a booster spell to boost my dark magic that got suppressed inside me when I left Hollow Isles", I confessed.

"So you're telling me that you put yourself at risk of being dark so you can get me out of that place?" he asked.

"Yes. But I will work very hard to remain good and I won't be alone in this fight. I have you, Henry, Emma, my friends, my family. I just want you to know just in case I got a little weird or something", I answered.

He brushed my hair with his fingers and then kissed my forehead. "Of course, always. I will not let you go", he said. The next morning I woke without Robin. He left me a note that says he took his daughter to the park for a stroll and that he didn't want to disturb my sleep. Zelena is probably with Mother again. She's making the most out of her stay here in town. I actually have no idea how long my magic will keep Mother here but no matter how long it's perfectly fine. I took a shower and slipped into a red dress. Robin likes me in red. He said it's my color. Funny, I always thought black is my color. I passed my mirror when I noticed something I just stopped walking. I went back in front of my mirror. Am I seeing this right? My eyes are red and my skin is so pale. I closed my eyes and focused my thoughts. This is not real. This is just a hallucination. I opened my eyes and everything's back to normal.

I headed to Granny's to get my coffee before I go to my office. Emma and Hook are there getting their breakfast too. "Good morning, what happened to making pancakes?" I greeted them love birds by the counter. "We didn't have time to make some today", Hook said and wink at me. I rolled my eyes. I know what he means. Granny handed me my coffee and I paid her then I leave. Emma followed me outside. "So how's Robin settling in?" she asked. "He's doing great. He's out in the park with baby Robin", I answered. I can sense that it's not what she really wants to ask me. "How are you doing?" she finally asked. She's worried that I will be consumed by darkness again after I used so much dark magic to bring Robin back. "Fine, I'm not going to lie, I'm feeling a little weird inside but it's nothing I can't handle and if I feel I'm in trouble, you'll be the first one I will call", I answered.

She accepted my assurance and head back inside. I decided to walk today instead of driving when the ground shakes. I dropped my coffee and it spilled on the ground. "Oh great, just great", I muttered. A dark vortex opened up in the sky. I walked at the Main Street to get a good glimpse of it. I can feel what's beyond it. It's calling for me. I know what I have to do. "Regina!" Emma called from behind me. It's so beautiful. I slowly raised my hand. Then someone grabbed me away from the street and we fell on the ground. The vortex closed. I sit right up and saw it was Rumplestiltskin who took me away. I looked around and saw everyone staring at me. "What was that?" David asked. I am a bit light headed. It must've been from being knocked on the ground by my own father. "Don't worry it wasn't me", I answered. "Yeah, not sure about it, love. You're about to use your power towards it", Hook said.

"I didn't summon that vortex", I said.

"Who did?" Snow asked.

"I have no idea", I answered.

"I saw the way you looked at it, Regina. What we're you about to do?" Mother asked me.

"I don't know. I just felt like its calling for me. I…" I can't finish my words.

"Regina you're bleeding", Emma said. I wiped my nose and yes, I am bleeding.

"Come on let's get you home", Rumple said as he helped me stand up. I tried to walk but everything around me is spinning. Then I pass out.

CHAPTER NINE

I woke up in the fairies' house. This is odd. Out of all places in this whole town, they chose to bring me here. Blue came inside with my friends and Robin. "What's going on? What am I doing here?" I asked them. I saw Mother and Rumple talking outside the room with Zelena. "We asked the fairies for help. We know you didn't call on that vortex but that doesn't mean you're out of danger or us", Emma answered. Well, I'm glad that they believed me. I just don't understand why I have to be here. These fairies hated me so much. "It's a good thing you didn't use your magic in that vortex. That's the vortex that can free everyone in Hollow Isles", Blue said. I don't understand. I thought I'm the only one who can open a portal leading them out of that horrible place. "Who opened it then?" I asked. I know Mother and Rumple are the only ones powerful enough in this town to open it aside from me but they will not do that. "The darkness itself", Blue answered.

So now that I opened myself up to darkness again, the claiming is not over. It's still chasing after me. I felt how strong the grip of darkness in my heart when that vortex opened. I almost answered to it and unleash hell into the world. Maybe I was being selfish when I brought Robin back and put everything and everyone at risk. I looked at my hand but I can't see any mark. I don't need to. I can feel the darkness crawling inside me. It's a part of me that I can never get away from. It's in my blood. I tried to get up but I'm too weak. "Hey, take it easy. You're not well enough. According to the fairies you lost lots of energy and light back there", Robin said stopping me from moving. I feel so embarrassed. I didn't bring him back here to see me like this. I promised him that I will fight this. "I'm sorry", I muttered. He looked at me confusingly. "What for?" he asked.

"This is not how I planned our life together would be, life long battle with darkness", I answered.

"Regina you know I will follow you wherever. I gave up my life for you and I will do it again gladly if I have to. That's how much I love you. So you don't need to apologize because we're in this together. You are not alone", he said.

I was able to get out of the fairy house few hours later. I just have to get out of there. It's the whole atmosphere that's making me cringe. We went back to my house so I can rest. Henry decided to stay with me to make sure I'll be fine. Robin made dinner for us and we all dined together including the Charming family and my mother and birth father. After our dinner, I packed leftovers for them to take home. I am sending them outside when I saw something in the mirror. I stopped and just looked at it. "Regina, is everything alright?" Snow asked while she's by the door. I didn't answer her. I am too focused at the mirror. I swear there's something different in it. I went towards the mirror and then stepped back right away. "It's you…" I muttered to the mirror. He finally showed himself. "Hello my queen. Did you miss me?" Victor greeted.

How is this possible? He doesn't have the power to do this. But yet here he is talking to me through a mirror. "Like hell I did. How are you doing this?" I asked him. I recognized the room he's in. That's the room I stayed in when I was in his castle. I know now how he's doing this, my mirror. The mirror that was in my vault that got carried over to Hollow Isles, the one I used to watch over Storybrooke and summon my mother. He found it and was able to use the little magic left on it, my magic. "I think you already know", he answered. Yes, I do. Emma came beside me and looked at the mirror and me. "Who are you talking to?" she asked me. I looked at her in surprise. "You mean you can't see him?" I asked her back. She shook her head. Victor laughed. He knew about that too. "You're not getting what you want", I said to him.

"Are you sure about that? You almost did earlier", he asked.

"Yes, I am sure. Wait, how did you know about that too?" I answered then asked him back. He didn't answer me. We just looked in each other's eyes and I got my answer. "You did it", I muttered.

"I know you will figure it out", he said.

"But the fairy said the darkness opened it. You can't open it from there", I said.

"Then how do you think I did it?" he asked me.

"Because…the darkness is you", I answered.

Then the mirror suddenly explodes. Emma pulled me away from the mirror. Mother did it. "You should know better than to entertain the lies of that blood sucker", she said. She was able to see him but Emma wasn't. I know why. Emma is a hero, she uses light magic. My mother is not and so am I. The darkness can only see darkness. Robin covered every mirror in the house and put me on my bed. Victor will never stop until I fulfill my destiny. He's the embodiment of darkness. A body with no soul, only hunger for people's pain and suffering. "What are you thinking?" Robin asked. I didn't notice he was watching me the whole time. "Things, the future, possibilities…wondering if I can escape my destiny", I answered. He pulled me into his arms for comfort. "Stop worrying. You will not become evil because you're not. Have faith in yourself", he whispered.

The next day I spent in haze. I woke up feeling light and ill. Robin asked me to stay at home and not go to my office. He stayed with me and took a good care of me. Victor was watching me the whole time. I kept seeing him in anything that has a reflection. Mother already went back to Olympus as well. Her visit was over and she said her goodbyes to me and Zelena. Today Emma and the Charmings brought me tacos to cheer me up. I am going pale again. I don't have to deny it. The darkness inside me is beating the light or what's left of it in my heart. Emma and David went to the kitchen to do the dishes. I decided to follow them and offered to just magic the whole thing when I overheard them talking about me. "Are you sure this is going to work?" Emma asked her father. "Yes, Mother Superior enchanted the bars so Regina couldn't get out. It will keep us safe from her", David answered. They're talking about locking me up in a cage. "Well, tell her to hurry it up. She's not looking so good now. We will need that soon as possible", Emma said.

"You're going to lock me up? What happened with we're going to fight this together?" I asked showing myself to them.

"Regina wait I can explain", Emma said but I already turned my back on them and head back to the living room where everyone is.

"What happened?" Snow asked.

"Oh don't tell me you don't know their plan on putting me behind enchanted bars", I snapped on her. By the looks on her face, she knows it very well.

"You want to put her in prison?" Robin asked in disbelief, my thoughts exactly.

"Regina let us explain. It's just a precaution just in case things went bad", Emma explained.

"You mean if I became evil again, and here I thought I have people supporting me, believing that I can fight this. Now you're plotting on what you will do with me. How supportive you are", I exclaimed.

I met Henry's eyes and something tells me that he knows about it too. That hurts me a lot. He always told me to have faith and now he doesn't have one for me. I looked around and it seems like it's just me and Robin who doesn't know about the enchanted cage for me. "I can't stay here, not with all of you", I muttered then magic myself out of my house. The clouds get darker and darker for me. Everyone just betrayed me right to my face. I have faith in all of them even when Emma became the Dark One, I didn't leave her alone. I didn't even thought of locking her up. I went to my vault. I need to be alone right now. How am I supposed to fight this if no one is believes that I can? I searched my mother's things. I am not sure what I am looking for but I need to do something. I found the heart that took Zelena's powers. This might work. If I don't have magic I won't be a threat to anyone.

I opened it and held the heart with my hands. I felt the magic leaving my body and pouring itself into the heart. It's working. Then it stopped. That was short. I tried to make a fireball and I can still do it. My magic wasn't destroyed. I threw the heart against the wall and it shattered to pieces. So I can't get rid of my magic to escape my fate. The sheet covering my mirror fell on the floor. I turned around and saw myself on the mirror. I can only see me and no one else because there's no one else there for me. I am all alone. I don't have to be alone. I know what I have to do.

CHAPTER TEN

I went to the Main Street under the clock tower, the center of Storybrooke. It's the perfect spot. I let all my powers come out and flow through my hands. I open a portal in the middle of the street. Now this is how you open a portal. I heard people running towards me. "Regina! Stop, please you're not thinking straight. I know you felt betrayed but retaliation is not the way to solve anything", Emma called. I ignored her. I watched the portal formed. It's finally complete. I turned to them. David is carrying his sword. I focused on it and it melted into nothing. "Regina we are here for you", Snow said. Lies, all lies, they are lying to me for a long time. "Really? Is that why you want to lock me up? Or was that the purpose of his sword? I am all alone here but not for long", I replied.

They are coming. I can feel them from the other side. Then a man came out from the portal, Victor. He's as charming as the last time I saw him. "It's been eons since the last time I saw the world. My queen, it's a little bright don't you think?" he said. Oh I almost forgot they are sensitive to light. I don't like sun very much either. I closed my eyes. I called upon the hidden dark magic inside of me. I felt it flow in my veins until it consumed me as a whole. I opened my eyes and saw I've changed. My hair is longer and I'm wearing a long black dress. I am back. "Regina you can still fight this. You don't want to be evil", Emma said. It's a little too late for that kind of speech. "That's the thing, dear. I don't want to fight it. Now everyone will know what darkness feels like", I replied. I looked at the sky and unleashed darkness all around the world. The sky dimmed, not dark as night, but it clouded the light of the sun. The creatures of the night stepped out the portal, all of them.

The children of darkness kneeled down before me. Their eyes are filled with hunger not only for blood but for vengeance. They've been imprisoned for so long and now it's their chance to show the world what that feels like. I waived at the portal that I opened earlier for them. "Now my darlings, your choice of realm, go and have some fun", I commanded. They immediately jumped into the portal. Some of them stayed and head out of town to spread darkness into this land. I saw a bright light heading my way but Victor caught it. It's Emma. I knew she always wanted to kill me. "Bad move, Savior", Victor said. He chokes her and she dropped on her knees. David and Hook tried to stop Victor but they didn't get a chance to go near him. I watched Emma's face turned red then I caught Henry's eyes. He's tormented. I stopped Victor. "My queen she tried to kill you", he said.

"I know and that's all she can do really, try", I said.

"I am the Savior. I will save them from your darkness", Emma said.

"True, you are the Savior. That's not the question, dear. The question is can you save them all? I spread them into all the realms and there's only one you. Maybe it's time for you to finally accept the truth, Emma. You will never going to be enough. After all, all those battles you fought, you really didn't fight them by yourself, did you? You're one pathetic little Savior, always depending with the help of your family. Let's see what you're going to do next", I replied then vanished.

Victor and I went to my office. I pulled all the mirrors that I have and attached them to my wall. This room is going to be a perfect viewing area for the Apocalypse. He popped a bottle of champagne for our celebration. The poor citizens of each realms run for their lives and their bloods. There are screaming everywhere, crying. Then I heard sword fight sounds along the streets. It's the Charming clan saving the people of Storybrooke. I sit back and relax and enjoy my champagne. This is incredibly entertaining. "Excellent work, my queen and right move on keeping the Savior alive. She has to see what her failure has cost the world", Victor said. That's my expertise, exploiting pain. "What can I say? I'm just deliciously evil", I replied then we cheered our glasses.

Half an hour later, Victor left to pay the fairies a visit. I stayed in my new home theatre to continue my viewing session of the world in chaos. I picked one mirror to check on the Charming family and Henry. They are at Snow's apartment as usual, dwelling on the crisis. "Regina was right. I can't save everyone. People are dying as we speak and there's nothing I can do about it", Emma exclaimed. I think I'll enjoy this one better than everything else. "Don't let her get into your head. That's what she wants", Hook said. Always a supportive husband, but useless. Henry just sat across them, listening. "Some of the fairies went to help to the other realms. Elsa is doing great in Arendelle and Oz has the good witches", David reported. Thanks for the info. Now I know who to get rid of so my little pets can play. "That's not enough. We're not going to be enough. We need to stop them", Emma muttered. Now she's plotting my demise.

"You mean kill my mother?" Henry asked.

"Henry we have no choice", Snow answered.

"Yes we do. We have a choice to believe in her. I let her down before by agreeing to put her in a cell but not anymore. I know my mom is still there somewhere. She stopped Dracula from killing you earlier", he said.

"Kid she did that so I will be alive to see everything", Emma said.

"No, she did that because she still cares. She's right you never fought your battles alone even the final battle. You always have us and we always believed in you that you can do it that's why you did. It's our turn to believe in her that she can fight this too. Because if we don't, there's no one who will do that for her and the darkness will have her forever", Henry exclaimed.

I waived the mirror. I shouldn't have done that. It's all making me conflicted and weak. It's something that I don't need right now. I can't feel pain and rejection and betrayal again. I am finally free. The door opened and it's not Victor. It's Robin. It's amazing how he can break in here after I put a protection spell around this building. He's a thief. "What can I do for you, Robin?" I asked him. He has his hands on his bow and arrow. "Are you here to kill me? Because I'm not sure you have that in you", I added. He looked around. I'm guessing that arrow was not meant for me. It's meant for Victor. "Regina what are you doing? This is not who you are. You are better than this, you know that", he said. Oh, he's here to give me the hope speech or do the right thing one.

I magic a bottle of champagne for us and two glasses. "Sit", I said. He immediately followed. I poured both of us a drink. He didn't touch his glass. "Don't worry it's not poison", I said as I drink mine. He looked at me like he didn't know me. Well, he never really saw me evil before not even in the Enchanted Forest. All he heard of me were the stories spread by the local folks. I am after all a legend. "Does this makes you happy?" he asked me. I put down my glass and looked at him surprisingly. "Excuse me", I said. "Being evil, does it make you happy?" he asked again.

"No it doesn't because I don't know how that feels like anymore. In fact I feel nothing at all which is great", I answered.

"How is that great?" he asked.

"It's great because I can no longer feel pain. No more rejection from my son or betrayal from my friends. I am free from any emotions", I answered.

"What about love? What about me?" he asked softly this time.

"I don't know what I feel about you right now, Robin. All I can say is that you're safe from me. I will not do anything to hurt you but I can't promise the same if Victor saw you in here. Go, he's near", I answered then created a small portal for him that will take him to the Charmings.

CHAPTER ELEVEN

Victor returned with a smile on his face. I think his mission with the fairies is a success. Then he brought Tinkerbell inside. "What's all this?" I asked him. He tied her in a chair. "Well, the fairies are pretty harder to persuade than I thought so I took one of them for leverage and if they didn't give me what I want then I'm going to kill her and then take another by sundown", he answered. It appears that he wanted the Black Fairy wand and the wand that banished her in another realm where she spent centuries kidnapping babies. Of course the fairies are not going to tell him about those things. He went out again and god knows where to this time. I didn't bother to ask. "Why are you doing this?" Tink asked. She's cleaner now than when I saw her in Neverland, all covered up in dirt. "You mean the Apocalypse? I don't know, for fun, I guess. Do I need to have a reason?" I answered then asked her back. "What have you done with yourself?" she asked again. It's the same thing I got from Robin. I guess I really went too astray from the Regina they used to know. "Protect myself from being hurt", I answered.

I decided to check on my sister who's probably in my house at the moment being domestic. I put a protection spell around it so she and her baby are safe. "Hi sis", I greeted through a mirror. She almost dropped the baby bottle. "So now we talk like this, through a mirror?" she snapped. She's so temperamental and clingy. "For now, but don't worry I might swing by later when Victor is done with his fairy business, long story. By the way sis, I have a gift for you. It's on the dining table", I said. She went to the dining room and found the little box I sent there. I followed her through multiple mirrors I have in my house. "What is this?" she asked as she opens it. It's an emerald stone. "Your powers, I know how much you missed using it. Now you can have it back", I answered. Being the Queen of Darkness has a lot of perks. I think this is what the Black Fairy was aiming for, to have unchecked powers. "What do you want in return? There has to be something", Zelena asked. Who does she think I am, Rumplestiltskin? "I haven't thought of that really. You can have this one for free. Enjoy", I answered.

I tied up Tinkerbell with an enchanted rope so she won't be able to free herself. After her lovely stay in Neverland, I'm sure she became some sort of a bandit. I went to my vault to pick up a few magical items for my play time later. As I was leaving, something fell off from my mother's suitcases. It was Henry's school project when he was little, the one that he gave to me with his hand carved on it. Mother took it from my house when she first got here in Storybrooke. She didn't even bother returning it. I picked it up to put it on the table when something happened. Memories flashed in my head, memories of me and my son. All the happy times, moments that I treasured dearly. I dropped it on the table. Tears fell from my eyes. It's not possible. I'm feeling something. I'm feeling love for my son.

I hurried back in my office where Tinkerbell is still kept a prisoner or more like a hostage. I put the vials of potions I took from my vault on my table. "What are those?" she asked. I brought out the Black Fairy's book and opened it. "These are the ingredients I need to create more chaos", I answered. I look for the page of intertwining realms. "More chaos? Isn't this enough, Regina? People are already dying", she asked again. I'm not in the mood for this kind of speech. "Well, nothing is really enough for evil, my dear little fairy. This will spice up this whole mess", I answered. There, I found what I'm looking for. I followed the instructions and mixed the potions together. "What is it going to do?" Tink asked while she's watching me do some magic. "This little dark magic will intertwine all the realms. Let's say the residents of Wonderland suddenly got lost in Arendelle, how fun is that?" I answered then laughed.

"It will draw them out of their hiding places from the vampires. They will be killed in an instant", she said.

"That's the other side to this potion, yes", I replied.

"You have to stop this right now. I know it's not you. Deep inside you know you're good", she said.

"All of you people think you know me but as the matter of fact, all you did all your lives is judge me. What did Blue say when you told her you want to help me? Didn't you know who her mother is? Cora, the woman who ripped out hearts, her teacher is the Dark One. She's surrounded by darkness", I exclaimed.

"That was a long time ago. You already proved her wrong and right now you're proving her right", Tink explained.

"I was good then but you already sentenced me to the darkness because of the people around me. Now, well, you have the person in front of you the one you all always pictured me to be, evil", I said.

"It's not too late for you and for everyone. You can still save the world from Victor. He's the real evil. Don't let him control you. Remember who you really are and who you always want to be", she said.

I remembered the flashed back that happened to me in the vault. That's the person I always wants to become, happy, loved and accepted. I held back my tears. "You feel like it's too late for you because it's almost sundown but you're wrong", I said then released her from the ropes. She looked at me confusingly. "You're letting me go", she said in disbelief. I can't believe these people. If I were them if someone released me from captivity, I'm going to make a run for it but these people love to cherish time and talk. "Yes. I wanted you to see what my little potion will do. Now go before Victor returns", I replied. She ran fast outside. I know she's going to the Charming clan to warn them about what I'm going to do. So I have to do it fast before they all come in here and try to stop me. As I was going to splash the potion onto my mirror, my hand stopped without my doing. "What the hell?" I muttered. Zelena walked in the room. She stopped me from doing it. "Zelena! I didn't give you back your powers to jeopardize my amusement", I exclaimed. I shouldn't have given it back in the first place, wicked sister. "I didn't stop you to jeopardize anything. I stopped you to save you from doing something you'll regret later on, sis", she said. "Urgh!" I muttered in my frustration.

She confiscated all the ingredients and hid the book from me. I feel like a seven-year old child who's being grounded by her mother. "Why are you here? Shouldn't you be with your daughter?" I asked her. She picked one of my apples and turned it green. "Yeah, I got that covered. I got a sitter. Now, you have to find your way to goodness because honestly, I don't like the pale skin and smoky eyes look in you", she answered like I need her opinion when it comes to fashion. I don't personally approve her bold choices with green things. I magic an appletinis for us, mine is red and hers is green. She always likes it that way. "Forgive me if I don't take fashion advice from someone who's obsessed with everything green", I snapped as I pushed the glass towards her.

"Green is a beautiful color, thank you very much", she snapped back.

"I disagree", I replied.

"Tell me why you've done all of these. I know what you've told to the others but I know there's more. There's no need to be cryptic with me. So tell me… What is it?" she asked me.

"I meant what I've told Robin. I am so sick of feeling pain all my goddamn life. For the first time, I am free of it. You have watched the things I went through. I just want to be free and this Apocalypse thing, well, let's say it's the collateral damage for it", I answered.

"I don't believe that you don't feel anything right now. If you can't be honest with me then at least be honest with yourself. You were right. I have watched you most of your life. I know how deep you feel things. You managed to fall in love with Robin even though I have your heart. Focus on that emotion you have. It can make all the difference. It's not too late", she said.

CHAPTER TWELVE

I went for a walk in the woods after my talk with my sister. She really did get in my head. She's right. I do feel something. I feel love. My son Henry reminded me of that. Robin reminds me of that. I feel another thing, fear. Fear that if I let myself open to emotions again that I will be hurt again. I am so tired of being hurt. I am so tired of being played at. I am so tired of life always kicking me down. I have tried so many times to fight back and stand up and make better choices but no matter what I do it's like the universe has designed my life to be always on the edge. I know the right thing is to never give up but sometimes it can be exhausting. Lately I just found out that I am already fighting alone. That my friends who I thought were fighting with me has given up on me. Why would I open myself up again to that kind of pain?

Then another thought occurred in my head. The reason I have been fighting all these years is to be happy, to find happiness. Like what I said to Robin, being evil doesn't make me feel happy. It amuses me yes, but true happiness no. If I open myself again, I will be able to feel that and love and be loved. I want that. It's like an addiction. I want the feeling but often it damages my heart with pain. But if I'm going to recall the best moments of my life, it has nothing to do with me being the Evil Queen or me casting the Dark Curse and getting my revenge on Snow and Charming. The best moments of my life are when I first laid my eyes on Henry, when I was able to make him stop crying and carry him with my arms, when I was able to turn the tables and made some friends, when I met Robin and fell in love. Those things happened when I was good not evil.

I returned to my office and took a good look of myself on the mirror. This is who I am but is this really who I want to be? I heard screaming from one of the mirrors. I pulled it up and saw Victor in the Main Street with the Charming clan, Robin and Zelena. They're about to fight him. I magic myself to where they are. I even saw Rumplestiltskin with them. This is refreshing to see all them working together not that this didn't happen before but this is the first time I've seen them in full force. "They got the wand", Victor said to me. He's referring to the wand that banished the Black Fairy into another realm. I saw Emma holding it and she intends to use it on him or me or maybe both of us. Emma raises her hand at both of our direction. I was right. She's going to use it on both of us. I stopped her and melted the wand right off her hand. "Tsk tsk tsk…wrong move, Savior", I muttered.

"We're not going without a fight", Emma said.

"Then it's a fight you shall get", Victor said.

He attacked her and she flew far backwards. Zelena used her magic on him. She's powerful yes, but for Victor, it's not powerful enough. He knocked her out in about five minutes. David and Hook put Victor in a sword fight. It gave time for Emma to regain her strength to fight back. Snow and Robin both shoot arrows on Victor. This is all team work. Victor was able to knock out Snow, David, Hook and Robin altogether. Zelena got up and attacked him again. She was joined by Rumple and then by Emma. I just stood on one spot and watched them all go for each other's throats. I can see them getting exhausted from using too much magic. Victor knows it too. That's what he's doing actually. When he knew that they are running out of energy, he attacked the three of them and they got knocked down on the ground. Henry picked up the sword. I didn't see him there earlier.

"Brave little kid", Victor said.

"I'm not a kid anymore", Henry retorts.

"Your family couldn't beat me and you think you can?" Victor taunts.

"No I can't but we never give up and so am I", Henry said. I saw Victor about to attack him. I immediately appeared right in front of Henry and faced Victor. He came to a halt and stopped.

"What are you doing Regina?" he asked.

"He's my son", I warned.

"They wanted to stop us", he exclaimed.

"I don't care. No one is going to hurt my son", I replied.

I studied Victor's eyes. I know he's not going to let this one go. He knows that Henry can bring me back to the light and he's not going to let that happen. He took a step forward. I magic the three of us. I sent Henry where Emma is lying and Victor and I appeared couple of feet away from them. He tried to run away from me and go after Henry but I was able to grab him and throw him against the wall. I will deal with that damage later. "Everything we worked for, you'll throw them for a weak child?" he asked. Oh, that really got into my nerves. No one bullies my son. "I will give my life for him if I have to and he's not weak", I answered then disappeared. He walked towards Henry when I reappeared behind him and ripped his heart from his back. "You wouldn't dare. You don't want to feel pain again. That's exactly what you'll feel when you come back to light", he exclaimed. I looked at his pure dark heart. There's no tiny spark of red in it, just plain pitch black. "I want to be able to love again…so be it", I replied and then crushed his heart into ashes. He dissolved into one too.

Henry walked towards me with his hopeful eyes. I still feel dark but I can get in touch with the little light in my heart. Emma and the others got on their feet. Surprise registered on their faces. "You did it, Mom. You fought the darkness", Henry said. I looked around and saw my reflection on the window glass. I am still the Queen of Darkness. I know what I have to do. "Not yet", I said to Henry then took a step back. I gathered my strength and removed the darkness that's clouding the world. Slowly, the sun shows up and the light penetrated everywhere. I closed my eyes and a portal opens. I sent back the vampires back in Hollow Isles where they belong. Finally, I absorbed all the darkness I spread into the world. I fell on my knees after. That took a lot of my energy.

I noticed something. My hair is shorter now and I no longer wore a gown. I am back to being me, the good me. I did it. I stopped the Apocalypse. I stopped the darkness. Henry ran to me and hugged me. Robin helped me stand up and wrapped me around his arms. "I'm so sorry if we doubted that you can fight the darkness", Emma said. She's talking about the enchanted bars. "Well, I have to admit that really upsets me but it has something to do with the push of evil inside me that really set me off. Of course I understand why you did it and I'm not mad anymore. I'm just happy to feel emotions again", I said. I saw the wall that was crushed when I threw Victor against it. I let the magic flow through my hands, light magic this time, and fixed it. "So what pushed you back into the light?" Snow asked.

"A little hand imprinted to a candle block that says for mommy, the love of my life and a sister who forced me to toughen myself up to face my fear of feeling again", I answered.

"You're welcome", Zelena said.

"So you still have my school project I gave you", Henry said.

"Of course I do. It's the most precious gift I have ever been given", I replied.

"So now that Victor is dead, does that mean that darkness is gone. He was the darkness, wasn't he?" Hook asked.

"No, darkness is not that easy snuff out. It will return to the place where it belongs and try to formulate a new way to attack someday. But for today, we won and that's what matters", I answered.


End file.
